just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Vince's Tales of Horror - Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 'is a horror story created by Vince and is inspired from the 2015 survival horror, first-person, indie, point-and-click strategy game, ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3, created by Scott Cawthon. The story takes place 30 years after the tragic events that forced the company supporting Freddy Fazbear's Pizza into shutting down due to numerous complains and two unsolved mysteries within the franchise itself. A horror attraction that is set to revive the legends of the pizzeria, called "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction", is set to open in a week. The night guard of the new attraction will soon find out the horrific truth behind the old pizzeria's history. Synopsis '''TBA Story TBA Characters The Protagonists: 'Fazbear's Fright Employees:' :: 1. Edward Marsh ::: - The protagonist. He has been the new night guard of the upcoming horror attraction ever since it started reconstruction over the old pizzeria. :: 2. Phone Dude ::: - One of the owners of the 'soon-to-open' Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. He is the one informating and updating Edward of everything that's happening within the attraction before its opening day, mostly telling him about everything that's been going on and what they've found within the decades old abandoned pizzeria. 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Employees:' :: 1. Phone Guy ::: - The old worker for the pizzeria who died within it 30 years ago while working. It was soon revealed that he was killed by the four original animatronics and along another one, due to the spirits haunting them instinctively deducing that he was the same person who killed them when they were still alive. :: 2. Mike Schmidt 'The Animatronics and the Children:' ::: - An old worker for the pizzeria 30 years ago who experienced the horrors firsthand. :: 1. Freddy Fazbear '''/ '''Fred ::: - The titular character and one of the kids who was killed by the murderer 42 years ago. :: 2. Chica '''/ '''Catherine ::: - Freddy's bandmate and one of the kids who was killed by the murderer 42 years ago. :: 3. Bonnie '''/ '''Benny ::: - Freddy's bandmate, best friend and one of the kids who was killed by the murderer 42 years ago. :: 4. Foxy '''/ '''Alex ::: - The original kid favorite, Freddy's bandmate and one of the kids who was killed by the murderer 42 years ago. :: 5. Golden Freddy '''/ '''Louie ::: - One of the original hybrid suits, the costume which was used by the murderer to kill the five kids and also one of the kids who was killed by the murderer 42 years ago. The Antagonists: 'The Animatronic and the Muderer:' :: 1. Springtrap '''/ '''Purple Guy ::: - An animatronic that was found within an old hidden room in the ruined pizzeria. Abandoned for 30 years, the secrets that lies within this animatronic awaits those who wishes to face the horrors he will bring will reveal the truth about him. 'The Phantoms:' :: 1. Phantom Freddy Fazbear ::: - The Ghost of Freddy Fazbear. :: 2. Phantom Bonnie ::: - The Ghost of Bonnie. :: 3. Phantom Chica ::: - The Ghost of Chica. :: 4. Phantom Foxy ::: - The Ghost of Foxy. :: 5. Phantom Mangle '''/ '''Phantom Toy Foxy ::: - The Ghost of Mangle/Toy Foxy. :: 6. Phantom Golden Freddy ::: - The Ghost of Golden Freddy. :: 7. Phantom Balloon Boy ::: - The Ghost of Balloon Boy. :: 8. Phantom Puppet ::: - The Ghost of the Puppet. :: 9. Phantom Toy Freddy ::: - The Ghost of Toy Freddy. :: 10. Phantom Toy Bonnie ::: - The Ghost of Toy Bonnie. :: 11. Phantom Toy Chica ::: - The Ghost of Toy Chica. The Customers 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1987:' :: 1. The Bite of '87 Victim ::: - The victim of the Bite of '87. :: 2. The Birthday Party Adults ::: - The parents of the five children. :: 3. The Kids ::: - The kids that were tragically destined to die. 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1999:' :: 1. The Inspectors ::: - The People inspecting the pizzeria back in 1999 who then put the pizzeria on its "point of no return" to its fate. Trivia *Though the game only has Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Puppet, Phantom Mangle and Phantom BB as the oppositions, this story has all of the old casts as the Phantoms, this is for story purposes only. *The main protagonist was named "Edward Marsh" due to Vince referencing Markiplier, who's name is Mark Edward Fishbach. *Though Mike doesn't make any appearance in the game, he does make an appearance in this story, for story purposes only. Category:Randompedia